


Special Gifts

by LieselSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Good Parent Leia Organa, Presents, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/pseuds/LieselSolo
Summary: Young Ben Solo has a special Fete surprise planned for his parents.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 24





	Special Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterOf4Elements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOf4Elements/gifts).



> Hey, I know it's after Christmas, but it's not too late for some holiday fluff, is it?

_Don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep,_ seven-year-old Ben kept repeating to himself as he lay in bed, trying to sense when his parents would go to sleep. He knew they would set his presents under the Fete tree before they went to bed, but surely they would have done that already, right? How late was it? He sure felt like it had been hours since bedtime.

Once again he focused his senses on his parents. In bed, but still awake. _Come ON!_ he thought, wishing he knew how to put people to sleep with the Force. He punched his pillow in frustration. Why was it taking them so long to go to sleep?

Maybe they couldn’t sleep because they were excited about Fete.

That made sense, Ben supposed, especially since Han didn’t get to celebrate Fete when he was a kid after his parents died and Leia associated Fete with so many happy celebrations on Alderaan.

But didn’t they know that if they didn’t go to sleep now, they’d be too tired to celebrate Fete at all?

Ben yawned . . . _NO! Don’t fall asleep!_ In an attempt to keep himself awake, Ben opened his eyes as widely as he could, even though doing so hurt the edges of them. He stared out the window at the snowflakes dancing around the city lights. _Mom, Dad, come on, go to sleep!_

Maybe hours went by, maybe just a few minutes, but finally – _finally_ – Ben sensed his father drifting off. One down, one to go. Would he have to wait all night for his mother to fall asleep?

No . . . she fell asleep just a few minutes later, causing a big grin to form on Ben’s face. He instantly turned on the light, leapt out of bed, and sank to his knees. Sitting under his bed were the two precious packages he’d wrapped all by himself in snowflake paper, rectangular and mostly flat, though there was a slight elevation around the edges. He gathered them both in his arms, pressing them to his chest as he stood up and made his way to the door.

. . .

Han’s snoring pierced the darkness as Ben cautiously tiptoed into his parents’ room, still clutching the packages to his chest and praying that his parents wouldn’t wake up. He could feel his heart racing in anticipation when he imagined the looks on their faces tomorrow morning. They’d open the presents and grin so big and be so happy . . . he wished he could turn time forward so it would be morning _now._

He slid the packages onto the foot of their bed before climbing up himself. Where to put the presents? Not by their feet, that was for sure. They might kick the presents off the bed in their sleep. All right, closer to their faces. Maybe _next_ to their faces so the presents would be the first thing they saw when they woke up.

Bit by bit, he shuffled up the bed on his knees, edging between his sleeping parents. In the morning they’d wake up and see the presents as soon as they opened their eyes, it would be wonderful . . .

But then he fell.

Han’s snores abruptly ceased, Leia sat up, the light turned on, and Ben was left in a crumpled heap between his parents, still clutching the presents.

“Ben?” Leia exclaimed. “Are you all right?”

No exciting surprise, no big smiles. It was ruined.

Ben couldn’t help it – he broke down crying. Within a second, Han scooped Ben up into his arms as he always did when Ben was sad. “There, there, buddy,” he murmured in his comforting Dad voice, “it’s okay.”

“No it’s _not,_ ” Ben sobbed. “I was gonna give you special Fete gifts, but now the surprise is _ruined!”_

Leia gently took the packages from Ben, revealing that the wrapping was a bit crinkled now. “Are these the special gifts?”

Ben gave a tiny nod. “You were s’posed to wake up tomorrow morning and see them!”

Han kissed his son’s head. “Well, we woke up _now_ and saw ‘em. That’s still a surprise.”

Leia picked up the present with her name on it and tenderly stroked the paper. “Did you wrap this all by yourself, Ben?”

Ben nodded again, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” said Leia, putting her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You did such a great job.”

“Yeah,” said Han. “Hey, would you like us to open them now?”

Ben gulped, wiping his nose on his pajama sleeve. _Did_ he want them to open the presents now? He wasn’t sure.

“I think it would be fun to open them now,” said Leia, running her fingers through his hair. “I’d like to see what’s in them.”

The smiles he’d imagined on their faces when they opened their presents – maybe that could still happen. He could sense that they felt bad for waking up and wanted to do anything they could to help him feel better. “O-okay.” He sniffled and wiped his nose one more time. “You can open ‘em.”

Han settled Ben on his lap and picked up the present for him. “Let’s see what you got for Dad.” He carefully unwrapped his gift, unfolded every corner of the paper individually as if he didn’t want to damage his son’s handiwork.

“Well what’s this?” he asked when he finally finished, that big smile Ben had imagined appearing on his face. “Is that me?”

Ben nodded, pointing at the crayon drawing of his father in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, his golden dice dangling from the top. “Yup, you’re flyin’ the Falcon and going faster than anyone!”

Han laughed. “I love it, son!” He ran his fingers around the dark wood frame. “How’d you get it framed?”

“I gave it to Poe and he got his dad to frame it!” Ben said proudly.

“Well we’re gonna have to thank Poe and his dad for helping!” Han squeezed Ben in another Dad hug and kissed his forehead. “Thanks so much, buddy. I’m gonna hang it on the wall tomorrow.”

Already Ben felt better. “Mom, open yours!”

“Okay,” said Leia. She unwrapped her present in the same careful manner that Han had – Ben wondered if they were going to save the paper.

“Oh Ben, I love it!” she exclaimed as soon as she saw the drawing of herself in her purple senate gown, standing in one of the important-looking senate pods. “You drew me in my favorite senate dress too.”

Ben nodded proudly. “Poe got his dad to frame that one too! All in secret!”

Now it was Leia gathering Ben into her arms and kissing his head. “Thank you so much, sweetie! Tomorrow your dad and I _definitely_ need to find a special place to hang these.”

Happiness was pouring from both his parents into Ben’s senses, so much that he wondered how they could hold that much happiness in them. Maybe this was even better than his original plan. After all, he probably wouldn’t have _seen_ their big smiles and _felt_ their happiness if he’d just left the presents on their bed and left.

“You wanna sleep with us, you Fete joy bringer, you?” Han asked, ruffling Ben’s hair.

“Yeah!” Ben exclaimed. “Then we can all wake up together and it’ll be Fete!”

“That sounds great,” said Leia, kissing her son again. “Happy Fete, sweetie.”

“Happy Fete.”

THE END


End file.
